


When The Snow Falls

by CrimsonSilhouette242



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark Past, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSilhouette242/pseuds/CrimsonSilhouette242
Summary: The snow can be such a beautiful thing to watch fall. It can bring happiness, relaxation, and even warmth. But along side the warmth is the coldness. The sad memories of the past. Snow is a beautiful substance. When the snow falls, down comes the cold and dark past along with it...Eren meets a man named Levi and comes to love the snow again even though it hurt him for the longest time. And with that, he comes to love Levi as well.Levi meets a bright eyed brat named Eren that he can't and won't ever stop loving.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was so tired of dealing with Hange’s shit so early in the morning. She comes over to his house almost every fucking morning with random shit that she thinks of. Today she came over and asked him if a male human fucks an animal and gets it pregnant, will it give birth to a hybrid. “Hange, no. It’s too early in the morning to deal with your shit.” Levi was holding the bridge of his nose while trying to hold in his anger.

 

“Aw, come on Bidget (Buff Midget), just hear me out will ya?” Hange was in Levi’s kitchen cooking herself some breakfast. “I just wanna know if you’ve ever thought about this! It’s not like I’m asking you if you have ever done it, you grump!” She turned off the stove and put the eggs in the pan on the plate with her bacon and set it on the table before walking over to Levi. He was leaning against the kitchen island with a frown upon his face. She stood in front of him with an intense gaze and clasped her hands on either side of his face before leaning her face in his and asking, “You haven’t right?”

 

Levi pushed her away and grimaced at the thought that she would even ask him such a disgusting question. “For fucks sake Hange, no! Why in the everloving fuck would I do that?! That shit is as gross as wet shit.” His frown turned into a full blown scowl and he glared at Hange as he watched her back up and start cackling. “Quit your cackling and eat before I kick you out, Shitface.” Hange stifled her laughter as she started walking over to her food on the table. “Come eat with me! I made enough for two!~”

 

Levi stared at her for a moment before mumbling out, “You better have; this _is_ my home after all.” He grabbed a plate from the cabinet next to the stove and put the rest of the food on it before taking a seat far from Hange. He just had a feeling she was about to do something completely revolting. _It really is too early for this mess. Why in the world did I have to give Erwin and Hange spare keys?_ A sigh slipped pass his lips when he opened his mouth to take a bite out of his bacon.

 

One minute. That’s all he got before she ran over to him and shoved a picture of a goat giving birth and an animal embryo in his face.

 

“That’s it… You’ve ruined my fucking appetite now.” Levi pushed his plate away and grabbed Hange by the wrist. “I’m kicking you out. Thanks to you, I now have to bleach my eyes.” He started dragging Hange to the door the moment he heard her obnoxious cackling. “It’s a beautiful sight right? Right?!” Hange got out of Levi’s grip and spun on her heels as she bolted back into his kitchen.

 

“Get the fuck out! I’m not dealing with you! It’s four-thirty in the morning Hange.”

 

“But I haven’t finished eating yet!”

 

“Does it look like I care? I lost all of my will to give a single fuck the moment you made me lose my appetite.” Levi slowly walked back into the kitchen.

 

“But I need a talk buddy right now! So I’ll eat here then leave, capeesh?” Hange was about to sit down when all of a sudden the chair was pulled out.

 

“Go eat at Erwin’s house then if you want a talking buddy. I’m not in the mood for you. I have to get the shop ready by six.”

 

Hange got up rubbing her ass before grabbing the plate and running out the door after smacking him upside his head so she could have enough time to flee.

 

“You better bring my plate back the next time you barge in my house again!” Levi washed the dishes before taking a shower so he could get ready for work.

 

**__**

 

“Eren, I’ll see you later at the university! I may need to stay later than usual at the lab to assist Professor Hange with her research and experiments. So I won’t be able to come over tonight.” Armin spoke over the phone as Eren ate some of the lunch he brought during his break time. “Alright then. Oh, will Mika be going with you as well?” Eren took another bite out of the fettuccine alfredo he made last night. “Yeah, he will actually! Since Professor Moblit is working on this with my professor, Mika has to come too.”

 

“Did Mika let Yu know already?” Eren took a sip of the coffee he got from the shop Armin and Mika work part-time at. “Yuichiro has to work the shift after me, so I don’t want him spacing out and messing up an order.”

 

“Yes, he did. Mika called him around the same time I called you. Oh, yeah! Try not to wake up late again this time! It’s exam week and if you come late your morning class again, I will shove a picture of a goat giving birth in your face the moment I see you eating or working tomorrow!”

 

“Alright, alright! No need to be so naggy. The only reason I came late to my business class was because I ha-” Eren’s voice was cut off due to him hissing as he shut his eyes closed tight, holding the right side of his head with his right hand.

 

“....Because you… what? Eren, are you alright?” Armin was worried now. Every now and then, Eren would have a sudden shot of pain shoot through his head. What Armin didn’t know about Eren though, was the perpetual attack of nightmares that plague Eren’s mind. Ever since those two events, he’s been depressed and has had nightmares playing out those two events; the constant fear of possibly losing his friends haunting him.

 

“Yeah… I’m fine. Just pain shooting randomly through my head at random times. But other than that, I’m all good! The rest is for me to know and for you to find out… I’ll tell you guys soon though. I promise.” Eren didn’t want to lie to his best friend. He really didn’t. He just doesn’t want him to have to worry more than he already does. _Maybe I’ll tell him about it soon. Who knows, he just might be able to help the fear and pain go away…_

 

“Is that so?... Just don’t overdo it. Okay? You know I’m alway here for you. **_We’re_ ** here for you. Listen, I gotta go now but don’t forget to be what I’ll do to you if you come late again!”

 

“I won’t overdo it and I know you guys are here for me. But hold up, you were serious about that? You’re really gonna scar my poor mind?” Eren set his bowl down and chugged the rest of his coffee down.

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.~” Armin giggled evilly before hanging up his phone. “Hey! Don’t hang up you fucking smartass!” Eren put his bowl away and got back up to finish the rest of his shift. _I really do have some great friends._

 

**__**

 

“Alright, Yu, I’m heading out now.” Eren was wrapped in his red scarf as he began to put on his green gloves before heading out of the convenience store.

 

Yu looked over to Eren from behind the shop counter and threw up his hand in a wave gesture. “Alright, see ya later man!”

 

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Eren walked down the sidewalk before stopping to look up to the sky. _It’s snowing? Heh…_ Eren let out a soft huff at the thought of it snowing. The snow falls to bury the past just to melt away and show all the scars he has tried so hard to hide. Eren didn’t always feel this cold towards the snow. He used to love it as a kid. But then things happened, and now the snow only brings out the ice cold memories that he wants to move on from. When the snow falls, it squeezes at his heart. When the snow falls, he cries silently at the memories it brings along with it. When the snow falls, Eren wants to hide away from everyone. He wants to be rid of himself for being so scarred mentally, physically, and emotionally. _I just want to go into an eternal slumber. An everlasting sleep without a trace of nightmares that haunt me._ Eren started walking again and as he wrapped his coat tighter around his body, he felt a tear slide down his tanned cheek. He picked up his speed as he kept walking. He didn’t want to cry in the open; not in public.

 

Eren didn’t like taking cars, buses, or trains to get to where he needed to go. It’s not that he had motion sickness, but instead, it was due to one of the two events that happened to him eleven years ago. He’s twenty-one now and he just wishes he wouldn’t be so afraid now. _I should’ve moved on from it by now…_ He preferred walking so he got a small apartment close enough to both his job and university.

 

During six minutes into his walk, more snow started to fall down all around him. He felt like he was suffocating as he kept trying to take in deep breaths to calm himself down enough to get home. _I-I can’t… I can’t breathe! Why can’t I breathe?! Why aren’t the breathing exorcises working?!_

 

Eren started staggering. He was walking through an empty park that he would occasionally take a jog through. He saw the ground was now beginning to be covered in snow. There was snow covering most of the park, and the night sky was only adding to its tragic beauty. Amongst the all the snow stood a short figure. The mysterious figure was gazing up at the sky, not noticing that Eren was watching him. Eren was in a trance before he even realized it. He had to snap out of it to make his way home before he passed out in the snow. Trying his best to still breath, he started staggering along the covered path.

 

Eren was trying his best to make his way home. But as he saw the figure turn their head in his direction, he froze. He felt trapped as their beautifully cold, silver eyes landed on him, causing Eren to let out a gasp. He could see now that the figure was a man with short black hair that was styled in an undercut. From what Eren could see, the man was wearing a long, black trench coat with a pair of black leather gloves on. He was the most gorgeous man Eren has ever laid eyes upon. And without realizing, Eren had let a single word slip pass his cold lips as one last stray tear rolled down his beautiful face before he fainted. “ _Beautiful…_ ”  

 

**__**

 

Levi needed some fresh air. He couldn’t fall asleep no matter how much he tried to. He’d toss and turn only to sit up in bed five minutes later. This wasn’t the first time he had to go out for an hour or two before he could actually fall asleep. Even when he did manage to sleep now, he would only get about two hours of sleep. He just couldn’t seem to sleep as well as he did when he was a kid. Levi would either go out for fresh air or go to his shop after it was closed. _Maybe I’m too stressed out?  Or am I just missing something that can solve all of my sleeping problems, or something that will make my life as beautiful as this snow?_ Levi was looking up the night sky, watching as the snow fell so beautifully. He didn’t know how long he was out there, just staring up at the night sky, but he didn’t mind staying even longer.

 

At the sound of  hurrying footsteps, Levi turned his head to look for the source since people wouldn’t normally be out in the park at eleven-fifteen at night. Levi’s eyes were wide as he locked on to shining, teal green-like eyes that looked as if they might turn completely gold any minute now. Levi couldn’t help but notice the tears in those eyes that were so close to falling down a beautifully sun-kissed face. He was lost in those eyes for moment before he managed to break out of their hold. Before Levi could open his mouth to say anything to the stranger, he heard him say a single word as a single tear descended down his left cheek before he fainted.

_What? What did he mean by ‘beautiful’?_

 

There was no time for Levi to think about what this stranger had just said when he just fell to the ground. At that moment, as Levi looked at the man laying face first in the snow, barely moving, he started to panic a little and began running over to him. I mean, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He sure as hell couldn’t just leave him out here. _I could take him to the hospital… I guess I’ll just do that._ When he moved to put the stranger’s across his shoulder, he heard him whisper, “Please… Don’t take me to the hospital.”

 

_Well I guess that idea’s a no. So what now? Should I take him to my house? Or to my shop? Ah, fuck this! I’m wasting too much time! Which one is closer? My house or my shop?_

 

“I’ll be taking you to my house then. I know it’s weird and most likely not a choice a majority of people make, but, I don’t have a lot of options so bear with me.”

 

**__**

 

_Ugh… My head is killing me…_ “Where am I?” Eren sat up groaning while holding the right side of his head. He could hear the sound of water running behind him. There was a distant ringing sound in his head that would come and go randomly, coming every once in a while.

 

Sitting up, Eren looked around for the source of the water. When he looked behind him, he saw that it was coming from the kitchen.

 

The kitchen and living room was separated by two light grey walls that looked like pillars. From the kitchen he heard a deep voice that was as soothing as ocean waves.

 

“Do you feel any better to leave now?” The stranger walked into the living and Eren could see he looked annoyed.

 

“Where am I? Is this your place?” Eren looked at the man with confusion reflecting in his eyes.

 

“Tch, yes it is. Now, are you leaving?” The man’s voice sounded harsh as he glared at Eren.

 

Eren opened his mouth to speak, “Why did you bring me to your _house_ instead of somewhere like a hospital…?”

 

“First of all, I didn't want to bring you here. Secondly, you were the one who pleaded for me not to take you to a hospital. Look, I didn't have a great deal of choices. It was either hospital, my house, my shop, or just leaving you out in the snow.” The man was sitting on the black chair across from Eren, crossing his arms as he sat back to continue what he was saying. “As cold as I can be, it ain't my thing to leave bright eyed brats out in the snow after they faint, or whatever the hell else happens to them.”

 

Eren’s eyes took on a look of regret and another that couldn't be explained or described. “Ah… I'm so sorry for being a disturbance. I, um… Thank you for uh, helping me.” Eren's voice was low and it sounded like he was drawing in on himself. Eren mumbled under his breath, “...You should have just left me out there to freeze to death…”

 

The man rose an eyebrow as he didn't catch what was said. “What was that?”

 

“It was nothing! I was just um, wondering what your name is… Not that you have to tell me or anything! And if you wanted to know, my name is Eren. So if you want to read a good book or want something drawn...” Eren started rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his head to the side so the man in front of him wouldn't notice his blushing, voice dying down as he stopped talking. _I should leave._

 

Eren stood up and grabbed his bag he was carrying with him when he fainted. “Thank you for your help…” Eren walked to the door, putting his hand on the handle. Right as he was about to open the door, the man spoke up, surprising him.

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren turned his head around to look at him. “What?”

 

The man sighed as he stood. “It's Levi. My name is Levi.” Levi ran his right hand through his hair while he debated on whether or if he should say the next words. “It's still way too cold outside so you can stay until you get warmer. Beside, I already made some hot chocolate for you.”

 

“But didn't you want me to leave? Why do you want me to stay all of a sudden?” Eren took his hand off of the door handle and put it in his coat pocket, leaning on his left leg, waiting for an answer.

 

**__**

 

Levi was in the kitchen waiting for the hot chocolate to get done while he waited for the brat in the living room to wake up. When he heard him moving, he decided to go talk to him.

 

He answered the questions that he had expected, but when he was asked what his name is, he took a while to decide if he could tell him or not. It would seem he took too long to answer as the boy got up to leave after saying his name. He didn't even mean to say those words in a harsh way, he meant to say he could stay.

 

_Wait, why the hell do I even want him to stay? Sure, his eyes are the most beautiful things I have had the pleasure to see for myself, but I don't like him. I'm just doing this because I'm a kind, cold person and I don't want to waste the hot chocolate._

 

Wanting Mr. Bright Eyes to stay, Levi decided to speak up. “Levi.” He watched as Eren turned around to look at him with shock and confusion displayed in his teal eyes. “What?”, was all Levi heard the boy say when he as he continued standing by the door.

 

So, with a low sigh, he stood up to repeat his name louder. “It's Levi. My name is Levi.” Levi was trying think of a way to keep Eren from leaving when he suddenly remembered about the hot chocolate. “It's still way too cold outside so you can stay until you get warmer. Besides, I already made some hot chocolate for you.”

 

Eren was confused at this point. “But didn't you want me to leave? Why do you want me to stay all of a sudden?” Levi watched as Eren took his hand off of the door handle and put it in his coat pocket, leaning on his left leg while waiting for an answer.

 

“Look, as I said, I made some hot chocolate and I don’t want to waste it, and you need to get warmer. Plus, there’s something I want to ask you. Oh, and just to let you know, I never wanted you to leave. I just have a tendency to come across harsh with my words. I was just asking if you were in a good enough condition to leave, which I know you aren’t. And I’m sorry if I ended up sounding like I was going to gut you alive if you didn’t leave”

 

Eren stood there with his mouth forming a small “o”. “Wait, hot chocolate?! If you planned on giving me some from the start, then you should have said so! I haven’t had some in a long while, so thanks! Also, I never thought you would gut me alive. I just thought I wasn’t wanted here”

 

Levi walked over to Eren and looked him in the eye as he spoke, “I may not know you, Eren, but you don’t seem like the type of guy I would want to be rid of. If anything, I’d want you in my life…” Shit did he say that outloud? _Well, fuck. The hell am I saying?!_

 

Eren looked at Levi, dumbfounded as he blushed and shifted his weight continuously. “Oh, uh… um, I-I….” Eren cleared his throat. Well how is he supposed to respond to that? “Y-you would?”

 

 

Yep. Levi was in for a ride for sure this time.

 

_Fuck! Where’s a Hange when you need her loud and obnoxious ass to clear the air of all this awkwardness?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment please! It lets me know that people actually read and like this!


	2. Chapter 2

“I still can’t believe that shorty actually threw me out while I was still eating this morning! All I did was show him what I want to experiment!” The mad scientist exclaimed aloud to herself, startling those in the lab that was near her. “Though, this is nothing new and I completely saw this coming.” Hange rubbed her chin as she proceeded to stroke her nonexistent beard.

 

“Of all the times he had threatened to do it every time I came over, he had never actually done it!” Hange walked in a circle as she continued stroking her imaginary beard. “Well, there  _ was  _ that one time where he attempted to throw me out his car…” She stopped what she was doing. “Oh!” Hange smiled evilly to herself as she thought of a way to annoy him. “I'll just go over to his place now and talk to him about my research nonstop!”

 

The mad scientist laughed evilly to herself. “Huehuehue! I'll say I left something so he can let me in. And then I'll make my way in and start bugging him with questions.

 

Hange looked behind her and called out to the two people that she had to watch over. “Armin! Mika!” They both turned their heads to look at her, stopping what they were doing. “I’m heading out for a bit… No, wait, just feel free to go ahead and leave because I may not be back for some time.” Was all the crazed woman said before she stormed out of the place, making her way over to a friend’s. 

 

She could only look forward to annoying the shit out of him even further.

  
  


**~~~~~~**

 

Time seemed to have stilled as the clock on the wall to the far right next to the door ticked, ever so loudly in the awkward silence. Not a word to have been spoken since those beguiling words had been voiced not long ago. As Eren stood by the door still, he felt as though time had been paused while yet feeling that it continued to stretch for hours as he stood in place perplexed while looking at the man that stood before him, when in reality, it had only been two long minutes of long staring and fidgeting like awkward silence. 

 

Fortunately, the silence hadn’t stretched on even longer than needed. Soon, Eren had decided to speak up, trying to dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere. “Is that supposed to be a way to cheer me up? Because if so,” Eren paused to let out a small huff. “that’s one way to do it I suppose.” 

 

Levi shook his head as he watched Eren sit his bag down next to the door, opting to walk back to the couch. Levi walked inside the kitchen and decided to grab two mugs. “It was just me being honest. But did it? Make you feel better I mean.” 

 

Eren decided to make himself comfortable, turning his head to face Levi. “I don’t feel any worse. So yeah, it did.” 

 

Levi let out a humm sound in response, cursing himself mentally for slipping up and saying what he said, though he doesn’t regret it. It was the truth; that’s how he felt about Eren. “You can turn on the TV and watch something. Just don’t put it on that sappy bullshit.” Levi said as he made his way back towards the living room area, taking a seat next to Eren and handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

 

Looking at the mug warily, Eren took a small sip, eyes going wide the moment he tasted it. “Holy shit, this is so good!” Soon, small sips turned into gulps, only pausing when he caught Levi’s eye.

 

‘I take it you like it then?” Levi asked before he took a sip from his. 

 

Eren smiled, having enjoyed the hot chocolate immensely. “Like it? I love it! You made it yourself right?” Levi took another sip of his hot cocoa and nodded. “Yeah, it’s homemade and not one of those disgusting packets.” After another sip, Levi decided to ask the question that’s been on his mind since he brought the guy in. 

 

Levi set his mug down on the coffee table in front of him, turning his head to face Eren fully. “Before you passed out, I heard you say something was beautiful. What were you referring to?”

 

Brows furrowed as Eren looked at the man next to him for a moment before realization dawned on him. “I was talking about the… snow.” It was so obvious he was lying, especially when Eren suddenly turned his head to the right, facing away from Levi, a slight blush forming on his tan cheeks.

 

“Were you… by any chance calling  _ me _ beautiful?” Levi asked, a little flustered at the thought as he watched Eren slowly grow redder.

 

There was a frown on Eren’s face now as he turned his head back around to face Levi.  “And so what if I was? Wouldn’t change the fact that I’m weird…” While taking one more sip of his hot chocolate, Eren hears a sigh from the man next to him.

 

“Eren, everyone’s weird in some way. And just because you find me attractive, doesn’t make you weird.” Levi’s voice was sincere as he looked Eren in the eyes. “Take me for example; I’m a clean freak.”

 

The frown on Eren's face was no more as he gave a small smile. “Freak is a strong word. And just because you like things sparkling clean, doesn't make you a freak,” Eren paused for a moment as he thought over his words. “And that just makes you  _ you _ … if you get what I mean.”

 

Levi stood up, taking his and Eren's empty mug to the kitchen, having decided to change the topic since he didn't like to be all sappy; he really didn't know why he was even saying all this shit to some stranger he  _ just _ met. “Do you want some more hot chocolate?” Levi asked when he reached the sink. “The snow doesn't seem to be letting up. And if the weather forecast is right for once, then there might be a blizzard, storm or something following after.” 

 

That caused Eren to stand up. “I’ll have to leave now then. I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble than I already have.” 

 

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of his door opening. He watched as the living, breathing, talking, and walking shitstain came skipping in, calling out his name in a sing-song lilt, causing a scowl to form on his face as he cursed under his breath.

 

“Leeeevvvvviiiiii!~” The living shitstain-I mean Hange- stopped in the livingroom, not noticing an extra pair of eyes on her. “You threw me out this morning! You’re so mean to me!” 

 

“I’ll do it again, Hange.” Levi set the mugs down and narrowed his eyes at her, a murderous look hidden behind steel, cold eyes. “And you fucking deserved it for what you did to me.”  _ Oh,  _ now  _ she decides to come.  _

 

Eren watched as they argued, listening to them go on about food, pains in the ass, and something else. If he was being honest and not denying it, Eren felt a little jealous as he watched and listened, easily seeing that they were close.  _ I don’t even have the right to feel this way… We’re still practically strangers. _

 

After clearing his throat—which caused them to stop talking—Eren spoke, albeit lowly. “I should get going…” Eren pauses for a second before speaking again. “Thanks, Levi, for helping me and for the hot chocolate.” Eren wasn’t even able to take a step before he was being pushed back up against the wall by the door.

 

Hange stared intensely at the brunet, pinning him against the wall. Levi could only watch with a sigh before speaking up, the irritation in his voice loud and clear and just as threatening.

 

“Hange, get the fuck away from him before I gut you alive.” Levi glared at her, but it wasn’t enough.

 

Ignoring Levi's threat completely, Hange “Who's this cutie? Did you finally get laid, Shortstack? Oooh, have you been secretly dating him?!” Hange shot out question after question, and if Levi didn't stop her soon, then he knew she'd keep asking them. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Hange,” Levi walked over to her and yanked her off the poor boy. “Just shut up and get out. There’s supposed to be a blizzard and I don’t want to be trapped in my own home with you.”

 

When Levi looked at Eren, he saw that his eyes were wide.  _ Too  _ wide. It almost looked like fear was dancing throughout them. Levi didn’t understand why. Sure, he knew Hange can be scary and weird, but he didn’t think she was  _ that _ scary…

 

Hange seemed to have noticed too because her brows furrowed in confusion.

 

Before they could even ask what was wrong, Eren suddenly started whispering out “I’m sorry” over and over again. Like he was stuck in a trance. Levi didn’t understand. What did he have to be sorry for? 

 

Eren was crying now, breathing rapidly. He started to slide down the wall, putting his hands over his head. Levi didn’t let him slide to the floor however. Pulling Eren into his arms, he began asking him what was wrong, trying his best to soothe him. He didn’t get a response. Just more apologies.  

 

Hange looked on with concern before realization struck her. “Oh my God, Levi I think he’s going into a panic attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun explaining that one to him Levi!~ Good luck getting out of that situation.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment please! It lets me know that people actually read and like this!


End file.
